


Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Alternate Ending

by mojo72400



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: What if Roman's heart grew three sizes earlier in the RWBY Chibi short





	Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Alternate Ending

During Nondescript Winter Holiday, one chibi loathed the holiday and his name is Roman Torchwick.

Outside the dorms, the mean chibi threw his hat down to the ground in anger and said “Curses! It's my least favorite time of the year! Nondescript Winter Holiday!”.

His henchwoman, Neo picked up his hat, carefully dusts it and gently places his hat back on his head.

“The time of year when everybody is "nice" and "loving" and everybody "cares" about one another... But no one cares about me!” Roman continued.

Neo held out a sign that says "I THINK YOU'RE ALRIGHT." .

Roman sees the sign and says “You really think so?” and Neo nodded in response.

“Thanks” he said and Neo responded with a sign that says “YOU'RE WELCOME AND I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU”.

“Really?” he said and Neo nodded and brought out a sprig of mistletoe.

“Oh Neo you shouldn't have” Roman said then they both kiss under it.

With the statement on Neo's sign saying that he's alright for her and the kiss under the mistletoe made Torchwick heard himself say “I think my heart grew three sizes today!”.

This statement made Neo smile. Roman said “I was gonna suck the holiday spirit out of each and every miserable little brat in Beacon but I say let's have some have fun”.

The two spend the Nondescript Winter Holiday having a snowball fight, making snowmen and snow angels, drinking eggnog and cocoa, and opening presents.

The holiday ended with Roman saying to Neo “Happy Nondescript Winter Holiday, Neo” and Neo responded with a sign that says “HAPPY NONDESCRIPT WINTER HOLIDAY TO YOU TOO, ROMAN”.


End file.
